Happily Ever After
by beloved.lollypopp
Summary: Bunga mawar merah dan lavender, melambangkan mereka, sepasang kekasih yang menjalin cinta yang tulus, saling melengkapi satu sama lain, akan berbahagia selamanya. ONESHOT.


Ini fic _collab_ pertama kita..

Perpaduan antara uthe sama io yang lagi coba coba buat fic _collab_..

Yah, walaupun nggak masuk akal, tapi disini kita buat kalo Hinata punya ibu aja ya!! ^^

Well, kalian semua yang udah **baca** fic ini tolong banget **review** nya ya!!

Enjoy !!

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

Gaara terbangun saat matahari mulai bersinar, meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku saat baru saja bangun tidur.

Gaara ingat, ini adalah hari yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Ia mengambil foto di tepi meja tempat tidurnya, fotonya bersama seorang gadis, seorang gadis manis bermata lavender dan berambut indigo panjang.

"Saatnya sudah tiba." ucap Gaara tersenyum.

**###**

Hinata melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menuju kamar ibunya, ia ingin dirias ibunya pada hari yang sangat _special_ baginya.

"Kaa-san? Bo-boleh aku ma-suk?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, tentu saja Hinata, ada apa? Bukannya kau harus bersiap siap?" tanya Ibunya keheranan.

"I-iya, aku tau. Tapi, aku ingin ibu yang meriasku, boleh?" Hinata bertanya pada ibunya.

"Tentu saja boleh, Sayang. Bawalah perlengkapanmu kesini, ibu akan meriasmu." jawab Ibunya tesenyum.

"Baiklah." jawab Hinata senang, sunggingkan senyuman.

**###**

Gaara sudah siap berangkat ke rumah Hinata, saat ia dipanggil oleh ayahnya.

"Hey Gaara, bagaimana bisa kau pergi kesana tanpa ini?" tanya ayahya, memperlihatkan kalung berlian cantik yang tergantung di tangannya.

"Arigatou Ottousama, kita berangkat. Nee-san, nii-san?! Sudah siap?!" teriak Gaara pada kedua kakaknya.

"Ya, kami sudah siap." jawab Temari dan Kankurou, yang langsung hadir di hadapan Gaara.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." putus ayahnya.

**###**

Ibu Hinata sedang menerima kedatangan keluarga Gaara saat itu. Hinata hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya. Ia memang sangat senang hari ini sudah tiba, namun ia merasa begitu gugup.

'_Tenang Hinata, tenang!Yakin saja semuanya akan berjalan lancar.' _Pikirnya menenangkan diri.

Hinata mendengar ruangan bawah sudah ramai.

'_Mungkin para tamu undangan sudah datang.' _Pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata, ayo turun, semua sudah siap." ajak ibunya, terlihat sekali wajahnya bahagia.

"Ah, i-iya, oke, ba-baiklah" jawab Hinata gugup.

**###**

Semua pandangan mengarah ke satu arah, sama seperti Gaara yang terpana melihat kecantikan Hinata saat Hinata turun dari tangga ditemani ibunya.

'_Ini gadisku?! Cantik. Aku sangat beruntung'_ pikir Gaara.

**###**

Hinata dan Gaara tak percaya, mereka telah mengikat janji untuk hidup bersama selamanya. Beberapa menit lalu, Gaara dengan lancar mengikrarkan janji itu didepan semua orang di rumah itu, dan di-sah-kan oleh saksi yang hadir disitu.

Hinata tak kuasa membendung air matanya, sejak tadi air matanya telah mengalir bebas di pipinya, air mata yang menggambarkan betapa bahagianya ia saat itu.

Gaara juga merasakan hal yang tak kalah bahagianya. Ia telah mengikat janji sehidup semati dengan gadis yang amat dicintainya, Hinata.

Sisa malam itu mereka lewati dengan penuh tawa bahagia dengan teman teman mereka.

**###**

Malam itu Gaara dan Hinata langsung pergi kerumah mereka berdua yang sudah disiapkan oleh keluarga Hinata.

Mereka menempati sebuah kamar yang telah disiapkan.

Paginya, Gaara terbangun, dan menoleh, di sebelahnya, ada wajah gadis yang sangat dicintainya, dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi tidurnya, Gaara serasa dihipnotis

Ingin rasanya Gaara menangis saat itu, ia merasa beruntung sekaligus merasa sangat bahagia, namun ia menahan keinginannya itu.

Ia mengelus pipi Hinata, membangunkannya.

"Hinata, bangun, sudah pagi" ucap Gaara.

Hinata bergerak sedikit dan membuka matanya.

Samar samar ia melihat wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Ga-gaara, itu kamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Ti-tidak, aku ha-hanya. Tak pe-percaya ka-mu ada disini, a-aku sangat bahagia" ucap Hinata, terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat bahagia.

Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh sayang, dan berkata,

"Aku juga, beruntung memiliki istri seperti kamu" ucap Gaara.

"Apalagi aku" ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Kita bangun, pekerjaanku sudah menanti" ucap Gaara seraya mengecup kening Hinata.

"Baiklah" ucap Hinata tersenyum.

_**###**_

Hinata baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk Gaara saat Gaara keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sedap, kau masak apa?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Oh. Omelet, untukmu" tanya Hinata.

"Kesukaanku" jawab Gaara.

"Iya, sebelum kita meni-kah, sepuluh tahun aku berpacaran denganmu, bagaimana aku tak tau kesukaanmu?" ucap Hinata tertawa, manis sekali.

"Aku sayang kamu" ucap Gaara, memadang Hinata.

"Ak-aku juga menyayangimu Gaara" ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang, mereka tak akan selesai dengan sendirinya. Aku berangkat" ucap Gaara.

"Ha-hati hati dijalan ya!" ucap Hinata saat Gaara melangkah keluar.

'_Aku mau pergi ke toko bunganya Ino, aku ingin membeli bunga' _pikir Hinata.

Hinata berganti pakaian dan menyambar tasnya, lalu melangkah riang menuju _Yamanaka Flower Shop_.

**###**

Di dalam toko, Hinata bertemu Ino yang sedang menyusun bunga.

"Ha-hai, Ino" sapa Hinata pada Ino.

"Ah, Hinata, tumben kamu kemari, ada apa?" Tanya Ino bersemangat.

"Ah, tidak, a-aku ingin membeli bunga" jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Tumben kamu beli bunga, kamu mau bunga apa? Oh iya, bagaimana kamu sama Gaara? Selamat ya" ucap Ino tersenyum pada sahabatnya.

"Ah, i-iya, terima kasih Ino. Sa-satu buket bunga la-vender dan satu buket bunga mawar merah, tolong" Tanya Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan buket itu untukmu, dan sebagai ucapan selamatku, bunga itu kuberikan gratis padamu, dan jangan menolak, ya Hinata?" ucap Ino pada Hinata.

"Ah, i-iya, terima kasih Ino" ucap Hinata.

"Iya sama sama, tungu sebentar ya Hinata?" ucap Ino.

"Baiklah," jawab Hinata.

Ino dengan cekatan mengambil bunga yang diminta Hinata, untuk buket bunga lavender, ia menaruhnya pada keranjang yang dihiasi renda dan pita berwarna ungu muda, sedangkan untuk bunga mawarnya, ia meletakannya pada vas kayu yang dililit oleh pita merah, cantik sekali.

"Ini Hinata, pesananmu" kata Ino seraya menyerahkan buket itu pada Hinata.

"Ahh, indah, indah. Kau yakin aku tak harus membayar?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tenang saja Hinata, terimalah, aku sudah membuatnya secantik mungkin untukmu" ucap Ino.

"Ah, arigatou.." ucap Hinata.

"Sama sama Hinata" ucap Ino tersenyum.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Ino, terima kasih" ucap Hinata tersneyum.

"Hati hati ya Hinata." Ucap Ino.

_**###**_

Gaara sampai dirumah pada saat makan malam dan terkejut melihat buket bunga yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Gaara pada Hinata yang baru saja muncul.

"Itu.. Tadi a-aku ke toko Ino, namun Ino malah memberikannya padaku, jadi aku dapat gratis, ka-kamu suka?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya. Tapi, kenapa? Kamu, bukannya suka mawar putih?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku. Hanya, bu-nga ini kupikir, melambangkan di-diri kita. Mawar merah yang menunjukan keberanian, katangguhan, namun juga kelembutan dan keindahan, seperti ka-kamu, juga bunga lavender yang menunjukan keindahan, kelembutan dan sedikit kerapuhan, untuk aku yang. Yang ma-manja ini" ucap Hinata pada Gaara sambil tersenyum malu.

Gaara tanpa sadar sudah memeluk Hinata.

"Ga-gaara? Ke-kenapa?" ucap Hinata keheranan, tak biasanya Gaara bersikap seperti ini.

"Trims, hanya kamu yang memperhatikanku, aku mencintaimu. Aku berjanji, tak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi, aku berjanji. Janji, untuk selamanya.." ucap Gaara seraya memakaikan kalung berlian ke leher Hinata, kalung yang bertuliskan _**'G for H forever..' **_, meluluhkan hati Hinata.

Air mata Hinata menetes, lagi lagi kebahagiaan tak terhingga merayapi hatinya.

"Hei, jangan menangis.." ucap Gaara pada Hinata yang menangis di pelukannya.

"Aku, aku bahagia, sa-sangat, bahagia, a-aku ju-juga sangat mencintaimu Gaara, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku juga tak akan meninggalkan kamu, aku janji Gaara, selamanya.." ucap Hinata tersedu

**###**

Hinata dan Gaara, dua insan yang saling mencintai, selalu hidup bahagia sampai akhir hayat mereka, hidupnya selalu dihiasi senyuman dan tawa, walupun kadan perselisihan ada, namun tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan, mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda, dan karena pebedaan itulah mereka dapat saling mengisi, saling melengkapi satu sama lain, dan itulah yang membawa mereka dalam kebahagiaan yang abadi..

_**

* * *

**_

Uthe says :

Waoow !!

Selesai selesai !!

Nggak nyangka uthe dan ryo bisa bikin fic drama kaya gini ..

Hehehe ..

Semuanya yang udah **baca**, wajib buat **R.E.V.I.E.W** !!

**REVIEW** !!

Kalo nggak nanti uthe nyuruh Orochimaru kerumah kalian terus ngagetin kalian dari belakang, biar pada jantungan semua ..

Secara Orochimaru mirip banget gitu sama Sadako .. *dililit lidahnya Orochimaru*

Yasudalah, yang penting jangan lupa **REVIEW** yaa ..

* * *

_**Ryo says :**_

Engga jelas ya *_ditampar uthe_* ..

Well, sebagian dari bagian-bagian yang berbagian dari bagian cerita ini, sebagian besar dari yang besar-besar, yang paling besar dan yang terbesar, uthe yang nulis. *_sujud, ritual kebangkitan_*

Well, tapi ya, ya, ya gitu deh, ya gitu gimana gitu, gitu-gitu aja, tapi, ya jangan lupa buat REVIEW, kudu wajib dari yang wajib-wajib tanpa sunnah, walau dibilang sunnah muakad sekalipun, tapi, wajib REVIEW *_ampe dua kali tuh_* engga pake engga!

Betul ? *_nadanya Kiwil_*

Yap, udahlah

* * *

_**Review here please ..**_


End file.
